Choices Can Bind
by rahrah483
Summary: Who will three sisters choose as their master? The wicked Murtagh, courageous Eragon or his married but harmless cousin Roran…and once that choice has been made, can it be broken or will it join for eternity along with the consequences that option produce
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Eragon…"

The whisper came again, louder this time. He moaned in his sleep, turning away as the call echoed into the deep recesses of his mind.

"Eragon…we're almost beside you now…There's no escaping…"

He sniffed and rolled again, trying to break away from the haunting noise.

"ERAGON!"

He jolted upright, hand reaching out to grasp for his sword. Beside him, Saphira's bony eyelid clicked open as she growled, fully awake now.

"What is it?" She asked him gently, sensing his fear.

"He was calling for us…he knows he's nearly succeeded." Eragon shivered. "I don't know if I will be strong enough to defeat him tomorrow."

Saphira growled angrily as she felt the rush of terror run through their intertwined minds.

"Eragon, you must rest or else you won't be able to defeat him at all." She advised and he nodded wearily, suddenly feeling bone tired. He curled up into her warm embrace, snuggled away from the danger that lurked just a few feet away.

The intruder was hidden in the dark, a cloak obscuring their face, so that only the glint of white teeth smirking could be seen. As silent as death, they stalked back to the door, slipping out into the cold night, onto a scarlet dragon, aware of the other Dragon Rider's panic…

"You cannot hope to defeat me, brother." Murtagh smiled cruelly as he held Za'roc high above his head. "We are more powerful and I am not afraid."

Eragon caught the verbal taunt and winced, panting as he felt his energy drain slightly, as he blocked Murtagh's attack.

"You are weakening?" Murtagh laughed. "As Thorn and I grow stronger…Ah, it must be your training…perhaps Oromis is not as good of a teacher as Galbatorix?"

Eragon scowled as Murtagh ducked easily under his blow. His sword Brisingar was not responding as well as usual, its blade not as cunning…was it because he was so scared of losing?

"It's not just because you're scared Eragon…I am enormously more powerful then you, both physically and emotionally." Murtagh gloated and Eragon hissed.

"How did he hear that?" he demanded of Saphira. "He can't listen to my thoughts. Can he?"

By chance, Eragon's blade sliced a cut onto Murtagh's forehead as he aimed too high and he watched as his brother hissed. Blood dripped from the wound yet he did not heal it.

"Nice." The older man praised in a condescending tone. "Too bad it's the only mark you ever will make upon my body, loser."

He glanced over at his brother, who stared at him with cruel intensity. The black-hair young man perched atop a crimson dragon…the elder gave no emotion and Eragon shuddered at the thought that if Murtagh succeeded in capturing him and Saphira, he would be just as black, a robot of evil.

"Murtagh, we were friends once, and now we are brothers…how can you live with what you do?" Eragon pleaded.

Murtagh's Grey eyes narrowed and the wind pushed his long hair back, exposing a thin scar the curled its way around his throat.

"Good Lord." Saphira growled, twisting her head away from Thorn's neck to have a closer look. The movement gave the red dragon leverage and he spun his larger blue counterpart into a rock face, boulders' raining down on the warriors fighting on the ground.

Once they had steadied again, Eragon looked closer and saw that the cut ran around the entire ridge of his brother's throat, almost severing the jugular. Even healed, silver scarring, it looked dangerous. He gasped as he thought of the pain the other must have gone through in order to sustain an injury like that, and still survive…

"Like it?" Murtagh taunted, but there was no humour in his voice. "I got it from our master the last time Thorn and I let you go. Oh and here?" he said, pointing to another scar, more recent on his cheek.

"Yes?" Eragon murmured, staring at the twisted flesh, twisting and puckered as it strained to heal.

"This is a small part of the wounds I received from him over your little attempt to slay the Razac…that one made Galbatorix so angry, he slain twelve of his men and tortured Thorn and myself for days because of you." Murtagh spat. "I have suffered enough for you brother."

"I'm sorry." Despite himself, Eragon felt sorry for Murtagh. "I didn't realise."

"It is of no matter; weakling." Murtagh sneered as Thorn ripped at Saphira's wing, severing a tendon and crushing the main bones with breathtaking brutality.

She screamed shrilly, the sound echoing across their mental link and Eragon hissed with the jolt as she hit the dusty soil of the Burning Plains.

Murtagh and Thorn circled overhead, swooping closer. Eragon could see his brother's lips moving, talking so fast it looked like they were simply quivering. With a grunt, the younger Dragon Rider realised he couldn't move. Murtagh had put an enchantment on him…yet again.

"Letta!" Murtagh repeated stridently, ensuring his binding spell was strong enough. He took a nother carefully arrogant step forward, before turning away again, watching his sibling move violently.

"Brakka du vanyali sem huildar Saphira un eka!" Eragon hissed. Reduce the magic that holds Saphira and me…

"Damn it." Eragon gasped, struggling to free himself when his incantation did not have any affect. He writhed and bucked but was unable to actually move, so bond by the spell he could not even heal Saphira.

Thorn made a graceful landing. Murtagh undid his leg buckles and slid over the side of his dragon, pausing for a moment to mentally confer with his counterpart. Smirking slightly, He crossed over and stood above his stricken sibling.

"You must have seen this day coming, O mighty Dragon Rider." Murtagh taunted. "Didn't that witch doctor Angela tell you any of this would occur? Nor the Raven?"

"How do you know about them?" Eragon spluttered, struggling to form the words. They came out in a garbled slur but Murtagh seemed to understand.

"Galbatorix is very wise, brother. It is better if you do not underestimate him at all." His words were melancholy and angry.

"Why are you telling me that?" Eragon spat. "It's not like I'll ever meet him?"

Murtagh threw his head back and laughed.

"You will tomorrow." He promised, cruel intensity sparkling in his eyes.

"Tomorrow?" Saphira quaked. "Eragon…"

"He is actually more eager to meet Saphira so don't be put out if the King throws your pathetic body straight into a cell, brother. I will try to reason with him, but who know?" Murtagh continued, glaring maliciously.

"Why does he want to meet Saphira and me still?" Eragon asked, ignoring the taunt. "We have ruined everything for him…haven't we?"

Murtagh sneered.

"Don't praise yourself too idealistically, Brother." He warned. "Saphira is the last female Dragon of her kind. King Galbatorix intends to mate his Dragon Shuikan with yours…and produce the next generation of Forsworn dragons."

"What?" Both Eragon and Saphira would have reeled back, had they not been held in place.

"He intends to not only build up his army of Urgals, but he intends to rebuild the Riders. You will help." Murtagh shrugged. "Wether you want to or not."

"Join me, Brother." Eragon shuddered internally at the word, but he knew it was his only chance.

"Join you?" Murtagh repeated, staring at the sharp blade of Za'roc.

"Yes. Saphira and I can protect you, hide you in Ellesmera." He offered. "We can make you safe and free, if you just release us."

"I cannot do that." Murtagh said scornfully. "And you have annoyed me one time to many. I will not show you mercy again, not at the expense of myself or Thorn."

"Why not kill us now?" Eragon begged once again. "Please? It will make your life easier. I won't struggle. Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tughal…upon my word as a rider."

Murtagh deliberated, before a smirk crossed his face and he snarled angrily.

"You will pray for an early death, yes." He answered. "But it won't be from me…nor will it come today."

Eragon shuddered at the words, unsure of what they hinted at. He watched as his brother bond him and Saphira more tightly to his being, forcing them to learn the ancient language oaths that would manipulate them to obey…he spoke their ancient names and they were forced along, towards Urubaen…towards their fate…


	2. Chapter 2

The moonlight sparkled, sending a kaleidoscope of shimmering diamonds into the air. Alaria crouched harmlessly behind a bush, her sapphire eyes riveted on the scene in front of her. A dragon lay on its side, the gleaming emerald shade of its body standing out against the black of the night sky.

"My name is Alaria and I mean you no harm." She chanted, trying to work up the courage to speak to the magnificent beast. She cleared her throat and began again.

"My name is Alaria and I bear you no harm…no, no…too formal." She pondered, her eyes focused on a patch of ground. She did not see the Dragon open its eye.

"Alaria." A hard voice called and she spun around, expecting the creature to be in high spirits.

"My name is Al…Oh, my goodness." She gasped, staring into the wide black pupil. The dragon made a sound deep in its throat and Alaria whimpered as it unlocks its mouth to reveal the flames that spewed up and out the maw.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, her arms flailing as she tried to put out the flames. Her closed fist hit something solid and she heard a groan of pain.

"Alaria! Knock it off." The voice was closer now; more annoyed. "Wake up!"

Panting, Alaria slammed her eye lids up and she shook with relief, realising that she wasn't on fire.

"It's about time." Her older sister Elyria was staring down at her reproachfully, unamused by her sister's lapse of sanity.

"Elyria…I had the strangest vision. There was a green dragon and it spoke my name and then it set my clothes on fire." She babbled, watching as her oldest sister, Lira, rolled her eyes.

"Give us a break, Alaria. It was just a dream." She sat up on the straw mattress and sneered at her fantasist sister. "Now, we must go downstairs and meet with father. He requested our presence, did he not?"

"I guess so." Alaria nodded, standing up and combing a thin hand through her tangled black hair. She was fairly short, with piercing sapphire eyes and black hair. Full lips curled over white teeth as she smiled and her pale skin shone in the dull shadows. Her oldest sister was Lira and she looked similar to her siblings, the exception being that her stunning countenance was practised and unreadable. Elyria was the middle sister and had a tiny beauty spot marring her perfect face…yet it only served to make her more beautiful.

"To Father then." Elyria repeated, turning on her heel and stalking downstairs. She smiled as she passed the portrait of her mother, kissing the elegant likeness. Her mother had died when she was giving birth to her youngest and neither Alaria's father nor Lira had even forgiven her for being born.

She waltzed into the large room, where her father sat stiffly in the chair, severe.

"Morning, Father." Alaria simpered, curtseying slightly. She watched with jealousy as her sisters threw themselves at their stoic parent whose face creased into a smile at their presence.

"Good Morning, girls." He answered; ignoring his wraith-like daughter perched at the end of the table.

"What did you want to speak to us about?" Elyria begged, violet eyes shining with excitement.

"We have a visitor." Their father suddenly scowled, staring at something behind them.

"Who are they Father?" Lira asked eyes weary. "Are they important? Will they help you keep this land and your title of Lord?"

"Yes." A slow deliberately articulate voice answered; a voice like velvet and the sisters spun around. They stared at the tall bald man standing in the doorway. He was dressed entirely in black, with a gem sparling around his throat. Flanking his sides were three or four stooped figures, their faces hidden by their cloaks. Alaria felt a shiver of fear rush through her and the handsome man snapped his head in her direction.

He stared at her for a long moment, appraising her. Then he turned back to her father.

"Are these them?" A cryptic question.

Their father nodded.

"Yes. The oldest is Lira…that is her." He pointed. "Then, there is Elyria, standing over there and the last one is Alaria."

Alaria bristled at her parents' lack of pride in her before swallowing her anger and watching the strange charismatic man.

"These will do just fine." He answered. "I will take them with me today…unless you have changed your mind?"

His tone was light and pleasant but Alaria thought she could detect a menacing threat lurking under the velvet.

"Of course I haven't." Their father hastily reassured the man. "And you can guarantee my title and land?"

"As promised." The stranger replied, before switching to a different language and speaking to his companions in a strange clicking dialect.

"Father?" Lira sounded petrified. "What is happening?"

"This man is going to take you home with him. You will live with him and his three…sons…and you will marry them." Their Father replied firmly.

"You…sold us?" Elyria gasped, unable to believe it. "For a block of land and a reputation?"

"Yes." He answered, turning away. "I could hardly say no to a king now could I?"

The question was rhetorical but her sisters tried to object.

"A king?" Lira repeated. "The only King is King Galbatorix…how could you give us to him?"

"We'll have to live in Urubaen?" Elyria shrieked, looking like she was ready to faint.

"Will we ever see you again?" Lira sobbed, slinging to her deceiving parent. Alaria sniffed in disgust and moved away closer to her new…master, she supposed. Since he owned them for the moment at least before he passed them off to the others…

"What are you doing?" Elyria hissed, staring at her sister with reproachful eyes. "How can you just accept this?"

"Because we can't get out of it no matter what we do." She answered. "I suspect Father has taken a blood oath of some kind and we are through."

The servants of King Galbatorix stepped forward jerkily and pulled the other girls roughly, forcing them to move ahead towards their undesired destiny.

"Father?" Lira pleaded, but he never looked at her…not once as she was dragged screaming from the house. He never watched as the daughters he loved were pulled onto horses and drove from his land and he never saw the regretful glance his youngest cast at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do we do now?" Lira whined, standing ankle deep in animal waste.

"We shovel it out of the way, moron." Alaria snarled, already starting on the disgusting task.

"Well, if you're so certain; why don't you just do it all yourself then?" Elyria scowled, wrinkling her nose up at the task.

"Because in case you haven't noticed, we're being watched." Her sister replied. "And if you two don't do anything, then I'm sure we'll all be punished."

"You assume right." The silken voice of the King simpered. He was standing over in the hallway, with three young men behind him.

"These are Murtagh, Eragon and Roran." The man introduced each with ease. "Once you are finished here, go to your room…in the dungeon, and freshen up before each of you must choose between them."

"For what?" Lira asked, naive and Alaria cringed at her sister's ignorance of their role here in this Hellish place.

"You are here to entertain these men until they train in the morning." Galbatorix was perfectly reasonable. "If I find that you are not doing your job, you will be punished."

"How do we choose?" Alaria asked, slightly apprehensive. She was scared at what was implied, but more scared she might make the wrong choice and end up dead.

"You can each choose a room, and whichever of the boys is in the one you select will be your owner." He answered, eyeing her vaguely. "Now keep cleaning up then get ready…the boys are."

With that he walked away, two of the boys following. The one that stood in the shadows was the taller one, the angry one. She stared back into his Gray eyes; shivering at the pain she saw reflected there…she wanted to be his…

He turned away, melting into the darkness and Alaria sighed, shovelling faster as she tried to please her new master.

"Why are you going so fast?" Lira demanded. "You don't actually want to serve those wretched men do you?"

"No." Alaria breathed heavily from the work. "I just think that if we don't speed up, we may be punished."

"Well, then hurry up." Elyria ordered, flicking her pale hand at the pile of waste. Alaria ground her teeth and cursed silently, slipping slightly.

About half an hour later, Alaria was sitting in the candle light, fixing herself up. She washed herself vigorously, trying to get rid of the bad smell. When she was satisfied, she looked into the bag that the King had given her. Grimacing, Alaria pulled a crimson silk nightgown.

"I cannot wear this." She whispered. "I will look like those girls in town, the ones in that house that only sordid men go into…I cannot…i…i…I am one of those girls now… I have to obey or I will die…get used to that, Alaria and pull yourself together, you re not a child."

She looked at herself in the mirror and Alaria's lip quivered. Sighing sadly, she fluffed up her hair and smoothed random fly away hairs with her hand. Alaria slowly slid her pale blue dress off followed by her corset and undergarments. A few tears began to fall and she looked away from the mirror, as she pulled on the nightgown and strode out into the hallway.

A large passageway greeted her, gloomy and grubby. Alaria shivered in the cool and walked over to one of the doors. Upon opening it she found nothing but a room of armour. The next three were the same and she started to feel scared and useless again.

"Where is it?" she thought. "Where is the right room?"

Slowly she turned the doorknob in front of her and held her breath as she stepped inside. There was a figure bent over in the corner, his face obscured by the shadows. As she entered he turned and Alaria gasped, seeing the dark haired young man.

He was dressed in battered clothes, crouching in front of the fire. The hilt of a dagger produced from his boot and his serious face was mysterious to her, the fierce eyes framed by locks of brown hair. By his bed were a bow and a long hand-and-a-half sword, as well as another, the blade shining an iridescent red, longer and sharper then the other.

His grey eyes pierced Alaria's and she sat down, shakily curling up on the ground opposite him.

"Can this be any more awkward?" she whispered, not wanting to look at his shirtless chest as she stared down at her hands. He shrugged. "Do I at least get to know your name?"

"You were already told it by Galbatorix." he replied.

"I don't remember." She sobbed. "Your name...you're about to take something from me without my permission...can I at least have your name?"

"Murtagh." He sighed. "And I'm sorry, I really am…but this is what I want."

"And it doesn't matter that I don't?" Alaria whimpered, hanging her head as He crawled closer, pulling his clothes off as he went. Numb with fear, Alaria glanced down and saw how big he was. It was the first time she had ever seen a man naked before and her face flamed. Her body was shaking and she breathed harshly, feeling her heart beating quickly.

"Scared?" he whispered in her ear. Alaria shook her head as the tears fell quickly.

"I'm ready." She said through quivering lips, knowing it was what he wanted to hear.

His body was warm and hard on top of her. His lips kissed her chest and neck. Alaria felt him at her entrance and gasped as he entered her body.

Alaria bit her lower lip and opened her eyes as he lowered his chest a centimetre or so above hers. Murtagh's face was buried in her neck as he pumped slowly in and out of her. She made no attempt to move or moan in any pleasure, because there was none as she was scared, confused and alone. Alaria bit down on her lip harder as he quickened his pace. He kissed and softly bit on her neck as she just laid there. A minute later he was grunting as he came. A wave of relief washed over Alaria as her body shook and she was breathing heavily when he rolled off of her. She covered up her lower half and pulled her nightgown down. She sat up and felt the tears rush down again as Murtagh turned away.

"Why did you do that?" She begged, watching as his face hardened.

"Because I yearn for it." He growled, watching as hot tears escaped from her eyes in every direction.

"Well, why did the others?" She asked indistinct. "Are they your brothers?"

His eyes blazed and she wondered if he would punish her.

"Eragon is and Roran is his cousin." He answered. "My brother is a Dragon rider who has the only female Dragon in existence and his cousin…well; he can make for a great slave to our master."

"So you are bound here just as I?" Alaria noted. "Then why do you not see the suffering you are causing me and leave it alone?"

"Because your father sold you to him and then you chose me." Murtagh spat, glaring at her. "And I feel like this, so you cannot refuse. Now, be quiet and let me sleep."

She started to rise but his large hand caught her waist and drew her back down.

"I never told you to leave." He chastised her, before pulling her closer. Alaria stiffened. Surely, he would not want to still sleep with her after what had just happened?

_"Se mor'ranr ono finna"_ He murmured sleepily in a different language Alaria didn't understand.

"What did you say?" She whispered, afraid to offend him.

"May you find peace." Murtagh's grey eyes burned into her soul. "Because you and I are more alike then you know and you will need it, I'll warn you now."

"Thank you." Alaria answered, feeling herself drift further into depression. He curled tighter and she sobbed, muffling the noise with her forearm as she tried to succumb to the darkness that lurked around every corner.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up!" a deep voice ordered, and Alaria opened her blue eyes to see Murtagh staring down at her disapprovingly.

"Have you been calling me for a while now?" she asked her voice blurred and thick from sleep.

He nodded and stood up, the harsh sunlight bouncing off his naked form. Alaria looked away, embarrassed, even though she had been…intimate…with him the night before.

"Get dressed and come down to the main hall for breakfast." He instructed as soon as she was completely awake. "It is down the hall to the right. You must ascend two flights of stairs then turn left before taking another right. Then you will come to a large room, but the dining hall isn't that first one…it is on the right again."

"Oh."

"Are you lost? Would you like me to draw you a map?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes." She whispered, before realising he was teasing her. "Oh, I think I will be able to find it soon enough."

"Good." He answered, before walking from the room, fully clothed in his fighting gear.

"Good." She echoed, pulling her knees up around herself as she rocked gently back and forward. Alaria moaned as she felt something rise in her throat and she bolted for the chamber pot, hand clasped over her mouth. She stumbled over to it and vomited strongly, fear flooding her and making her stomach turn. Alaria whimpered as she felt someone's hands on her back gently rubbing. Tears rolled down her face and breathing was erratic; Alaria felt clammy and light-headed and she knew exactly why.

"Alaria?" Elyria whispered. "Are you alright?"

"No." her sister groaned, wiping her mouth. "I…was forced to serve Murtagh last night. Do you think I might be with child?"

"Already?" Elyria scoffed, shaking her head. "Defiantly not. You're probably just nervous or hungry…fancy leaving you here all alone. He's not a very good master then is he?"

"Who did you get?" Alaria asked, standing shakily.

"Roran." She answered, her eyes misting over.

"Did he make you…you know?" Alaria questioned, knowing the answer already.

"No." Elyria responded. "He is married. His wife Katrina is in Furthen Dur, but she can't reach him. He rescued her a few weeks ago, and he wants to remain faithful to her."

"How lovely." Alaria gagged slightly. "Where is Lira?"

"In the dining hall. That's why I'm here, actually." Elyria prompted. Your…master…was worried that you wouldn't be able to find it so he sent me back for you."

"I must thank him then." Alaria giggled hysterically. "Because I know I would never have found it on my own."

Together they navigated the complex trail to the hall, where the tantalising smells wafted out to greet them. Alaria frantically grabbed at the food, piling it high on her dish, as famished as she was.

"Come sit here." Murtagh commanded and she obliged, smiling slightly at Lyria's shocked expression. "Have you got enough to eat?"

"Yes." Alaria, His lover- servant answered, beginning to eat. "They're all lovely."

"Hmm." He murmured, not listening as he glared at his brother. "Today, King Galbatorix said we are to battle, Eragon. Are you ready for that, Shade slayer?"

"We just fought yesterday." Eragon protested. "Why must we again today, when there is no real combat?"

"Perhaps you do not understand your place here?" A velvet-like voice scolded and Alaria watched as their master stepped into the hall.

"No, master." Eragon simpered, eyes blazing as he was forced to obey by the oath that bound him here was evoked.

"You are here to serve as a sparring partner for Murtagh until such a time when I require you in battle. Is that understood?" He asked, carefully.

Eragon nodded stiffly.

"Excellent. And you girls are aware of your role in all of this?" He inquired.

"Yes." They squeaked. "We do your majesty."

"Good." He replied, sweeping out of the room again, melting into the shadows.

Murtagh smiled evilly, enjoying his brother's discomfort.

"So, Eragon, when would you like to try and beat me again?" he jeered. "Since I always win, I don't know if it will be a fair fight, but you can try."

"Why are you doing this?" Eragon burst out. "You are becoming just like our father…. I know you don't want that, you told me so yourself when we were still friends and this nightmare hadn't occurred, Don't try to deny it either."

Murtagh's eyes blazed and he slammed upright, dragging Alaria with him. He stalked from the room, her a few steps behind. He started to pace once outside.

"Who does he think he is?" he spat, glaring at her. "He can not talk to me like that?"

"Maybe he is just annoyed and confused about this situation?" she offered. "I mean, yesterday, you dragged him and Roran here against their will to participate in forced battles and slavery?"

"You do not know nothing about what I am forced to commit." He snarled. "So don't try to assume it."

"I am sorry." Alaria whispered. "I didn't mean you any ill will, my master."

"You are forgiven." He replied, cooling down and conferring with his Dragon Thorn mentally. Alaria took the moment to examine her surroundings. She was in a small courtyard, with stone blocks making skeletal remains against the eerie backdrop. Mist coated the ground, even in the morning and Alaria shuddered.

"Is this where you train?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to interrupt.

"Yes." Murtagh answered his eyes weary. "Have you ever seen a battle before?"

"No." she lied.

"You are not telling the truth." He breathed, scowling slightly. "I can see it in your eyes. What was the combat you once saw?"

"It was when I was around eight. My father was battling his small army of soldiers with another Lord's, the prize being the land they both wanted. My father won, of course and he built our house upon what was the battlefield." She answered.

"Your father sounds like a greedy man." Murtagh growled, looking at her. "My father was too."

"Where is he?" Alaria asked, cringing back as his face grew angry. "I'm sorry…I was just curious."

"He died a long time ago." Murtagh spat, clamouring up onto Thorn. He buckled his feet in then the red dragon soared up into the sky with a terrifying roar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alaria?" Lira screamed; her voice annoyed. "Where are you?"

"Right here." She panted, running up beside her furious sister. "I was outside with Murtagh and I got lost."

"We're meant to be helping Roran wash the floors." Elyria ordered, handing her sister a wash cloth. "Hurry up."

Alaria scuttled from the room and set about cleaning the grimy floor. It didn't help that her sisters and their masters trod mud across it whenever she got it to be perfectly clean.

"Stupid Cows." She muttered, scrubbing away again for the billionth time. "Serves them all right to be stuck here."

"You are a vindictive soul, aren't you?" a low voice chuckled and Alaria spun around to see King Galbatorix standing behind her.

"I try not to be." She answered truthfully. "I'm just so annoyed at my sisters."

"Yes." He murmured thoughtfully. "They are rather self-righteous. Perhaps we can fix that."

"I don't see how, your majesty." Alaria chuckled. "They were born that way."

"Possibly you are right." he laughed. "How are you finding life here?"

She blushed, thinking of what had happened the night before.

"Good." She whispered, hoping he would believe her. "I like Murtagh."

"He likes you too." King Galbatorix's eyes were dark and he smiled grimly.

"Is that a good thing?" Alaria asked, unsure. "I mean, I think I made him angry a moment ago when I asked about his father. Will he be mad for long?"

"Of course not." The king scoffed. "He just thinks ill of his father Morzan."

"Why?" she asked, out loud. "Oh, sorry for delaying you, King Galbatorix."

"I must go now. It was a pleasure talking to you." He walked away, his cape blowing in a sudden cool breeze.

"I don't know what everyone is talking about?" Alaria thought as she cleaned. "He is not so bad."

"Are you done?" Lira shrieked as she ran up. "We have to go and watch Eragon and Murtagh train now…come quickly."

Alaria darted beside her sister, her movements slightly hampered by her long skirt. They raced out into the courtyard, where she and Murtagh had talked that morning. Already the Dragons and their riders were in the sky.

"This is insane." Elyria murmured her eyes on the two figures. There was a resounding boom as Saphira and Torn crashed together, two incandescent meteors colliding head-on. They grappled and kicked each other's bellies as they fought to get free.

Alaria was mesmerised, only shying away as one of the dragons shrieked, a hideous sound filled with pain. She looked back in time to see Thorn kick the smaller dragon off of him and lunge for her neck again. Twisting free, the blue dragon opened her maw and let a torrent of red-hot flame burst free.

_"Skolir nosu fra Brisingar!"_ Murtagh hissed and Alaria felt an ill-placed rush of pride swarm through her as she saw the flames swirled around her master and his dragon, but it did not scorch them.

"Land, Saphira. I'll fight him on land again." Eragon ordered and Saphira did as he requested. The waiting party moved back quickly, hiding in the doorway to give the Riders some room.

A few seconds later, Thorn swooped past and settled on the opposite side of the enclosure. He snarled and snapped at Saphira while Murtagh unbuckled his legs and slid gracefully down his dragon's leg.

Murtagh smiled maliciously as he stepped forward to meet his brother. They met in the centre of the flat terrain. He lifted his sword and Eragon did the same, sparks flying as their two blades collided. Then Eragon shoved back his opponent and started a series of complex blows.

He stabbed and sidestepped, dancing on light feet as he forced Murtagh back. Then, with a laugh, Murtagh took a step forward. Then another. And before Alaria knew it, the two men were back in the centre of the yard, exchanging blows with force.

"Exhaustion must be overtaking them by now." Alaria thought, watching carefully, a cruel spiral of satisfaction as Eragon slipped and fell. Murtagh knocked aside the sword that had been jabbed harmlessly at him.

_"Thrysta Vindr."_ He grinned as his sibling flew backwards, a ball of air hitting him hard in the chest. Saphira growled as Eragon curled into a ball and waited for the pain to recede.

"Enough." King Galbatorix commanded. "It is not the purpose of this activity to kill each other, rather it is to train and help each other."

"Why would I want to help that maggot?" Murtagh snarled angrily. "He is not worthy of my time or my patience, Master."

"I will say who is worthy and who is not." Galbatorix rumbled and his older apprentice agreed sullenly. "Now, you girls must return to your cleaning duties and Roran make your way to the armoury, where you will assist the blacksmith."

"And us, master?" Eragon asked sarcastically. "What would you have us do?"

"That is easy." The king reprimanded. "You will stay here and continue training with your brother."

"But why?" Eragon whined. "We are not in danger here are we? So why must we combat every day? I have skills as shown to me by Brom."

King Galbatorix's back stiffened and his eyes glowed as he glared at the blonde Dragon-rider before him. Murtagh sneered as Eragon once again flew backwards, a ball of air hitting him harder than before. His sibling moaned quietly as his body shook, being tortured from the inside out.

"Never mention that name to me." The king hissed. "I'll have you hanging by your toes in the dungeon, boy. Do not think you are smarter then me."

"I do not." Eragon panted, straining to free himself of the pain that engulfed him.

"Very well then." His majesty conceded, rising and striding from the courtyard. All was silent, except for Eragon's gasping breaths as he struggled to stand properly.

"Leave us." Murtagh ordered; a malicious gleam in his eye. The girls and Roran did as they were told. Walking back down the corridor, Alaria shuddered as she heard a nother screech of pain, before whirling around to see that this one was a human cry. Murtagh was sparring with his brother, hitting Eragon's already winded chest repeatedly. She shook her head and walked away, because she knew nothing of Rider training and perhaps that was the normal practice?

Later that night, however, when Alaria paced the dimly lit corridor back to Murtagh's room, she stopped as she passed Eragon's room, listening to his murmured conversation with her sister.

"Your brother did this to you?" Lira gasped, shocked at the sight of the terrible blue bruising that arched across Eragon's ribcage.

"He is determined on making me pay for the torture he received while here." Eragon answered, hugging her close and wincing as she accidentally pressed on his damage sides.

"Why does he hate you so much?" lira asked softly, stoking her masters hair back from his forehead.

"I don't know, and I doubt that I'll ever find out." He whispered back regretfully.

"Elyria says that he made Alaria sleep with him, last night." Lira scoffed. "And I'll bet she enjoyed it, the little trollop she is."

Alaria felt her blood boil and she stalked away, entering Murtagh's room with a bang of the door. He glanced up and she immediately locked her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers as her lips hungrily roamed his.

"What are you doing?" he asked, freeing himself slightly. She sat back and stared at him through heavily-lidded eyes.

"What I am meant to." She answered, before shredding her clothes. His grey eyes lit up greedily at the sight of her naked body and Alaria moaned as he pulled off his own clothing, climbing on top of her as she lay on the straw bedding.

"Oh." was all she could say as he began to move inside her. Alaria moaned loudly as his teeth found her neck, and he began to trace light teasing circles with his tongue before he bit hard and smiled as she screamed in pleasure and pain. He gripped her hip tightly, his nails digging into the soft flesh. Alaria groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingernails dug into his skin. Murtagh moaned when she kissed his chest.

"Mmmm." He moaned when he felt her body tense. She closed her as her breathing became erratic. Murtagh felt her hips rise more frequently and demandingly so he picked up the pace. Alaria moaned loudly when he thrust into her harder. She felt his warmth inside her and screamed his name when she came.

Alaria's body was shaking and she was breathing heavily when he rolled off of her. She smiled at her lover and he grinned back, pushing a strand of black hair off her face.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he murmured as he lay on his side facing her. She trailed her hand down his chest, onto his stomach and below as he shivered slightly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowing the answer. "I just…thought it would be better if we were to form an affectionate relationship as I am going to be here a long time, I suppose."

"You suppose right." He answered, kissing her softly before they surrendered to the darkness around them.


	6. Chapter 6

"If we are to be married today, do you think it matters that we have already consummated our matrimony?" Alaria asked Murtagh quietly as they stood at the alter waiting for the visiting priest to speak. Galbatorix insisted the couple get married and so, just four days after first meeting each other, they were about to commit themselves to each other for all eternity.

"Welcome one and all. Today we have come together to celebrate the union between the families of Murtagh Morzanson and Alaria Lyrissadaughter. Murtagh Morzanson, do you swear then, by your name and your lineage that you shall protect and provide for Alaria Lyrissadaughter while you both yet live."

"I, son of Morzan, do swear, by my name and my lineage that I shall protect and provide for Alaria Lyrissadaughter while we both yet live." He answered.

"Do you swear to uphold her honour, to remain steadfast and faithful to her in the years to come, and to treat her with the proper respect, dignity and gentleness?"

"I swear that I shall uphold her honour, to remain steadfast and faithful to her in the years to come, and to treat her with the proper respect, dignity and gentleness." He promised.

"And do you swear to give her the keys to your holdings, such as they may be, and to your strong box where you hold your coin, by sunset tomorrow so that she may tend to your affairs as a wife should."

"I swear that I will." Murtagh answered and the priest turned to Alaria.

"Alaria, daughter of Lyrissa, do you swear then, by your name and your lineage that you shall protect and provide for Murtagh Morzanson while you both yet live?"

"I, Alaria, daughter of Lyrissa, by my name and my lineage that I shall protect and provide for Murtagh Morzanson while we both yet live." She promised.

"Do you swear to uphold his honour, to remain steadfast and faithful to him in the years to come, to bear his children while you may and to be a caring mother for them?"

"I swear I shall uphold her honour, to remain steadfast and faithful to him in the years to come, to bear his children while you may and to be a caring mother for them?" She promised.

"And do you assume charge of his wealth and his processions and to manage them responsibly, so he may concentrate upon those duties that are his alone?"

Alaria promised she would.

Smiling, the priest drew a red ribbon from his sleeve and said "cross your wrists." Murtagh and Alaria extended their left and right arms respectively and did as he instructed. Laying the middle of the ribbon across their wrists, the priest wound the strip of stain three times around then tied the ends together in a bow knot.

"I now pronounce you man and wife…"

"How did you get that scar?" Alaria whispered in the morning light the day after their wedding night, trailing her fingertips over the twisted line that curled its way around his throat.

He was silent for a long time. She almost regretted asked when he finally answered.

"I got it from our master the last time Thorn and I let Eragon and Saphira go." He pointed to the one on his cheek.

"What is that one from?" she asked softly, staring at his beautiful face as the light played across each plane and curve.

"This is a small part of the wounds I received from him over Eragon's little attempt to slay the Razac…that one made Galbatorix so angry, he slain twelve of his men and tortured Thorn and myself for days because of him." Murtagh spat. "I have suffered more than was necessary for my younger brother."

"Which is why you hate him?" Alaria proposed and took his silence as agreement.

"What about you?" he asked. "Don't you hate your sisters?"

"Yes. Sometimes I do." She lied, not wanting to admit how worthless they made her feel. She trailed her hand up his back and stopped as her fingers came across another scar, a knotted bitter line that curved over his skin like a stitching.

"What is this one from?" she asked, stroking it gently as his face darkened.

"My father." He growled, watching as she gasped. "He threw Za'roc at me when I was three."

"Za'roc is your sword?" Alaria guessed. "Inheritance?"

"Yes." Murtagh swung himself up, dragging her with him. "My father was Galbatorix's second in command, right up until he was killed by Brom."

"Brom is he still alive?" she asked. "Or was he killed by the king?"

"No. it was by Durza the shade." Murtagh answered, dressing quickly. Alaria followed in suit, smiling as she watched the muscles in his back rippling.

"What will we do today?" she asked. "Are you and Eragon going to spar again?"

"No." he answered, holding the door open for her. "King Galbatorix is going to be mating Shuikan and Thorn with Saphira."

"Would it be better if the female dragon could carry more then one egg at a time?" Alaria inquired.

"Since that situation is already a reality, I expect that she will at least bear three to four eggs in a single pregnancy." He explained.

"And we will have three or four baby dragons running around here?" she shrieked, excited. "They will be so cute."

"But only if the king can find their riders." Murtagh warned. "So don't get your hopes up. It took thousands of years for Saphira to meet Eragon."

"How long did it take you and Thorn?" Alaria asked. "Just as long?"

"We are different." Murtagh growled. "Thorn hatched for me then he was accelerated in growth as I am. It was a matter of luck that we found each other when we did."

"So the son of a Dragon Rider will almost always become one too?" she asked, intrigued.

"Most likely." Murtagh answered, watching Shuikan mount Saphira. The blue dragon hissed and bucked, trying to free herself from the powerful black male. He bit at her neck, forcing her to comply before he filled her and climbed back off.

"And now it is Thorn's turn." Murtagh murmured, watching his red dragon do the same. He appeared to stay inside her longer then his predecessor and Galbatorix barked out a laugh before the other dragon backed away, having fulfilled her as well.

"Now what happens?" alaria whispered. "How do we know if she is with child?"

"We don't." he answered. "But there are certain ways of checking."

"She will get broody and have mood swings, get cravings and grow fat?" Alaria laughed. "Some how I don't think a dragon will have the same symptoms as a human woman."

"You'd be surprised." Murtagh grinned back. "And besides, we will know in a week's time anyway."

"Just one week?" Alaria gasped. "That's how long it takes for her to have the eggs?"

"Of course." He explained. "The mother Dragon simply simulates a safe growing environment until the baby is ready to come out. It is still protected by its shell though."

"So it will be safe from any predators?" Alaria guessed and smiled as Murtagh nodded.

Alaria and Murtagh walked back down into the kitchen, staring at the others who were already eating.

"Did you miss the show?" Murtagh sneered at his brother. "Your Dragon may have been born to the wrong species with the amount of enthusiasm she took to that exercise, I'm sure she would have been better as a brothel girl."

"You are lying. I could hear her thoughts." Eragon growled, glaring at his sibling with all the hatred in the world.

"Weren't they lusty?" Murtagh taunted, sitting across from Eragon with a plate full of food. "I'm surprised you didn't tune them out, embarrassed."

"Shut your mouth." Eragon hissed, standing up stiffly. "After the way you carry on with Alaria, I'm surprised you even consider that kind of behaviour to be a sin."

"What is that meant to mean?" Alaria shouted, glaring at the blonde man who was glaring at her master.

"It means that we all heard you both nights." Elyria gloated maliciously. "And we think it's disgusting."

"At least I am serving him how king Galbatorix intended." Her younger sister sniffed, uncomfortable.

"So?" Lira sneered. "That doesn't prove anything other then how much of a floozy you are."

"Come on, Alaria." Murtagh growled, throwing his plate onto the table with a bang. "Let's leave this jealous people to their bickering and morality innocence."

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out into the courtyard, where Thorn was waiting.

"Now I know why you hate him so much." She joked, referring to his brother.

"The same goes for you" he grinned, staring into Thorn's crimson eyes. "Do you want a ride?"

"What?" she gasped, staring at the thin delicate wings that extended wither side of the dragon's body.

"Why not?" Murtagh shrugged. "Any relationship I have affects Thorn, my hate becomes our hate, and my love becomes our love, so why not connect you to him to?"

Murtagh helped Alaria climb up onto the saddle, and he buckled her feet carefully before climbing up behind her. He made sure they were both secure in the leg fasteners before Thorn took off with a mighty roar.

She screamed, long and piercing, her eyes slammed shut.

"Open your eyes." Murtagh commanded; his arms tight around her waist. "Nothing bad will happen."

Reluctantly, Alaria released her eyelids, shuddering back into Murtagh as she took in the castle far below them; a river running nearby shrank to a whispy grey line as the clouds floated around them.

Thorn flew effortlessly and steadily, his wings beating progressively.

"This is amazing." Alaria praised as she felt the cold wind rush against her face. Murtagh laughed and Thorn nodded his head to an unspoken question. "What is he doing?"

Her question was lost in the wind as Thorn titled and rolled completely around, Alaria's scream echoing in the silence that followed.

"Did you suggest that?" she shrieked at Murtagh, who winked knowingly. "Don't do that! I felt like I was going to fall off and die."

"I told you." He answered, pressing his face into her hair. "I've got you and nothing bad will happen."

They flew for some time, the wind on their faces and happiness radiating from the dragon below them. Eventually, though, Thorn grew tired and they had to land back in the courtyard.

"Thank you so much." She told Murtagh once she was safely on the ground.

"Don't thank me." He answered, pulling off the saddle and placing it in the storage area. "Thank thorn."

"Thank you, Thorn. You are astonishing." Alaria praised and Murtagh laughed.

"He says to tell you the same thing." He smiled at her, and Alaria felt love bloom in her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

About 3 days had passed since she had ridden on Thorn's back with Murtagh by her side. And it had been over two days since Saphira had given birth to three Dragon eggs. The shells were hard and round, shaped like an oval and brilliant in colour. Alaria had nicknamed them. The green one was Muzak, the orange egg known as Smikla while the indigo was Caiman.

"Why won't he let anyone near them?" She pestered Murtagh as he trained. He was doing push-ups on the cold stone ground out in the courtyard while she sat on a nearby bench, hemming a skirt. The late afternoon sunlight was pitiful, barely shining through the grey clouds that threatened rain to fall.

"I don't know." He grunted. "Maybe the King is afraid that Eragon will try to smash the eggs or something."

"Why would he do that?" Alaria gasped, horrified.

"Because he hated the idea of the Forsworn and if Galbatorix succeeds, there will be a second coming." Murtagh pushed his sweaty hair from his eyes as he gazed up at her.

"But wouldn't that make you part of the Forsworn as well?" she asked.

"He never said that but probably." He sighed, lacing his fingers together at the back of his head as he stared up into the sky.

"And you have no problem with that?" Alaria howled. "No problem with murdering innocent people, burning villages and other such lovely things?"

"I have no choice." He rasped, spinning around to face her properly.

"Why not?" She screamed back. "Do what Eragon says, change your true name?"

"Like that's going to be easy." Murtagh scoffed.

"Let me help you." Alaria begged. "I don't want you to be evil and spiteful even if you are acting on someone else's orders."

"I am not evil." He stared at her, eyes wide and pleading.

"I believe you." She whispered back, stroking his cheek. "I just…"

"Just don't understand my tie to obey him." Murtagh drawled, pulling away.

"Well, how can I?" She asked, standing with her hands on her hips. "He destroyed the Dragon Riders and yet you treat him like a God?"

"I have no choice. He made me swear in the ancient language." He growled. "We are his slaves forever."

"Forever is an awfully long time." Alaria said wistfully. "Maybe at some point he will release you from his service?"

"Do not assume you know about this life simply because you are my servant." Murtagh warned.

"Is that all I am to you?" Alaria shrieked. "A servant who you can sleep with?"

"It's what you are." He sniffed, clamouring up onto Thorn. He buckled his feet in then the red dragon soared up into the sky with a terrifying roar.

Alaria threw her half-hemmed skirt at the ground, kicking it viciously.

"Why can't I ever do anything right?" she hissed, staring as Thorn kept getting further and further away until he was a tiny dot in the distance.

Sighing, Alaria picked up her work and wandered back inside. She was stopped almost immediately by Lira and Elyria.

"Guess what?" Lira shouted. "We got a letter from father and he says that he has not only managed to keep his own land but he also conquered the McNally's property down the road. Isn't that wonderful?"

"When we go home, we'll be rich!" Elyria shrieked and Alaria laughed at their gullibility.

"We are never going home." She sneered. "Father sold us to the king and we will be stuck here forever."

"You lie." Lira hissed before she flounced away, black hair trailing like a cape.

"Why are you always so pessimistic?" Her sister asked, staring at Alaria with annoyed eyes.

"I'm not." Alaria huffed. "We aren't going home and father just wrote that letter to gloat about how much better he is doing without us."

Elyria stood firm.

"I think you are lying too." She snarled, watching Roran as he came up beside her.

"About what?" his deep voice rumbled. "What has she done now?"

"She says that we're never going home and that our beloved father just wrote that letter to gloat about how much better he is doing without us." She sniffed.

"Maybe she is homesick." He suggested.

Alaria scoffed in disgust and stalked away, hiding herself in the dark recesses of Murtagh's room. She thought about her father and her sisters and realised that she didn't hate them…rather she pitied them because they were so obsessed with their fantasy worlds; where everyone was right and just and there was no evil in the world at all…

"They are stuck in the clouds." She whispered. "I am realistic with my ideas and thoughts."

"I don't need them." She hissed, watching the dim sunlight fade into Darkness. A thump outside told her that Murtagh had returned. Alaria moaned as she felt something rise in her throat and she bolted for the chamber pot, hand clasped over her mouth. She stumbled over to it and vomited strongly, fear flooding her and making her stomach turn. Alaria whimpered as she felt someone's hands on her back gently rubbing. Tears rolled down her face and breathing was erratic; Alaria felt clammy and light-headed and she had no idea what was happening…

"Are you feeling less angry?" she asked Murtagh as he strode inside. She now stood over near the window, pretending all was fine.

"Yes. Being out with Thorn always helps calm me down." He answered before sniffing and wrinkling his nose. "What is that smell?"

"I was sick." She explained, sitting down on the bed as another dizzy-spell over took her.

"But you are better now?" he asked, sliding in beside her.

"Yes." She lied, cuddling up to his warmth. "I really liked going with you and Thorn yesterday."

"We liked you too." He smiled, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Alaria."

"Goodnight, Murtagh." She echoed, before rolling over. Even though his warm body was pressed up against hers, Alaria still felt like Murtagh wasn't there, like he didn't know her at all and it hurt a lot…she needed a friend, a companion of her very own…


	8. Chapter 8

"I have been here for about ten days." Alaria mused as she walked into the kitchen. "And I have still not seen the baby Dragons yet. I wonder why?"

In the week that had passed since Saphira had given birth, King Galbatorix had forbid anyone from seeing the eggs but Alaria was trying to think of a way to sneak past his defences. Distracted momentarily from her mission, she stood near the food table, nibbling on a piece of chicken. She gasped softly as she felt her stomach churn.

"I need a bathroom right now." She said holding her stomach. "Murtagh, please?"

"Walk faster." he urged grabbing her hand as they dashed down the hallway headed to his room, and the chamber pot that it contained.

"Murtagh, I don..." She started but stopped as she felt her stomach turning. Murtagh took one look at her white, sweaty face and scooped Alaria into his arms, running to the sink that was in the closest to them. He got there just in time for Alaria to vomit messily.

"What is happening?" she whispered. "I never get sick like this."

She wiped her mouth and stood up, waited for a moment to see if she would get sick again…

"You probably didn't fucking need to see that." Alaria said weakly.

"You were going to be sick on the floor anyway, so chances are I would have seen it either way." He joked. "But what do you think is wrong?"

"I threw up yesterday, too" she recommended. "I think I could have a virus."

"We'll ask Galbatorix to send a Medicine man here and get it sorted then." He concluded and she winced.

"I don't think he'll have a cure for this virus." She whined, snivelling pathetically.

"What are you talking about?" Murtagh demanded, frowning.

Alaria didn't answer, preferring instead to lurch upright and walk over to the mirror in the corner. Yanking up her dress, Alaria gasped as she stared at her stomach.

"Impossible." She whispered. She knew from the pregnancy of one of her father's servants that when a woman was expectant, it took a few months for the baby to grow into a huge lump. If Alaria was with child, then she was only a few days along and her stomach should be perfectly flat…yet there it was, a small but defined bump sticking out from between her hips.

"Are you saying that you are pregnant?" Murtagh growled and she nodded in amazement.

"Murtagh calm down please, I'm not positive." Alaria said, trying to convince herself as well as him.

"If you aren't then how is it that your stomach is that swollen?" he screamed, panic in his eyes.

"I don't know. I think I'm around ten days along. I threw up yesterday remember?"

She explained. "Also I've missed my course but I figured it was just late or something since I was a virgin the first time so I thought it may have just altered my pattern slightly."

She touched the bump on her stomach that wasn't there yesterday, thinking hard.

"You said that Thorn hatched for you then King Galbatorix accelerated his growth as he did yours. What did you mean?" Alaria frowned at the producing lump in her stomach.

Murtagh scowled and she stroked his arm lightly.

"Please?" Alaris whispered. "This may be important for us to know."

"Galbatorix knew an incantation that could hasten our growth and bond us closer in a shorter amount of time. He said that it would make me stronger and able to use magic without weakening." Murtagh explained before staring at the fire again.

"Maybe the baby has also got that in it…the increased growth." She pondered, holding her stomach. She gasped as she felt a soft little nudge bump her hand, from inside her body.

"What is it?" Murtagh hissed. "Is it hurting you?"

"No." she answered, smiling happily as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's kicking me because it loves me."

"How do you know that?" He snarled, stepping away.

"Because it is our child and you need to accept that, no matter how strangely advanced it is." Alaria ordered, walking up to him and placing his hand on her bulge.

Murtagh sighed, and tried to pull his outstretched hand away when another tiny nudge fluttered in Alaria's stomach. Her face lit up as she saw the wonder on her husband's face as he realised what had happened.

"That was him?" he asked. "He kicked me just then?"

She nodded, happy for him to be thrilled at their baby.

"Should we see King Galbatorix and ask him?" Alaria asked. "Maybe he will know the answer?"

Murtagh reluctantly agreed and they set off to find the King. Alaria sighed, finding that she was now moving a lot more carefully, each step deliberate to avoid hurting the baby inside of her.

"Do you think he will know what to do?" Murtagh pondered. "This must be a singular and out of the ordinary thing to happen?"

"I hope he does." Alaria whispered, pushing open the door to the King's lair. It was dark and musty, with cold tiled floors and black drapes every where.

"Who dare s invade my privacy?" A thick voice grumbled and Alaria shuddered before she realised it was just his majesty.

"Murtagh and Alaria and we request your intelligence for a serious and grave matter." Murtagh intoned and footsteps could be heard as Galbatorix strode into view.

"What is it?" he asked. "I am busy."

"We only need a moment of your time." Alaria begged. "Please sir? I think I may be…with child."

"And why is that a problem?" the King sighed, frowning.

"This is why." After being careful that her undergarments were covering her, Alaria pulled up her dress again and showed Galbatorix the swelling in her torso.

"I am sure that I am no more than ten days along since I was pure before I came here and served Murtagh on the first night." She blushed as she said that, her private business.

"And you think that the baby is much too large for that short length of time?" Galbatorix asked, steeping down closer.

"Yes." Murtagh answered. "Alaria thinks it may be because maybe the baby has also got the increased growth spell passed on to it, as you did thorn and myself."

The king looked thoughtful.

"It may be a possibility. Perhaps it is true and the child will be born within the month rather then the usual nine months?" He pondered.

Alaria did not pay attention.

"Where is she going?" King Galbatorix snarled. "She cannot go in there…that's where the eggs are. Stop her."

Alaria continued forward, unabashed by all the screaming. She leaned forward towards the eggs, the pull towards them grew stronger, stronger then anything she had ever felt before, a need to touch them.

She reached out a trembling hand and stroked the smooth surface.

"Pretty egg." She crooned, pulling the green one, Muzak, into her lap. "Pretty egg."

The smouldering ache grew more powerful still, and she blinked. Suddenly, the egg gave a very loud squeak and it rocked back and forth, frantically. Peering closer, Alaria saw that a crack had appeared; Then another; Then another. At the top of the egg, all the cracks met, looking like a spiders-web.

Finally, a tiny head pocked from the hole, followed by a weirdly angled body. It was Emerald green like the egg, and was currently licking off the membrane that encased it. Smaller then a dog, the Dragon stared up at Alaria's surprised face with intelligent eyes.

Tentively, Alaria reached out her hand and touched its scaly flank. A blast of icy energy surged into her right hand. She fell back slightly, her entire body numb with pain. Eventually, the ache receded, and Alaria sat back up.

Her palm burned and she glanced at it. A gedwey ignasia was perched there, just like on Murtagh's. It was silvery white and stood out even against the pale tint of her skin.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alaria?" Murtagh shouted as he ran up. "Are you alright?"

King Galbatorix followed hastily, staring at the green Dragon that ambled around, nudging Alaria with its snout.

"This Dragon hatched for you?" he asked. She held up her palm as proof.

"Has there ever been a female rider before?" Murtagh demanded, looking intently at the tiny creature too as it sniffled and growled softly at a pile of down pillows.

"Never before." Galbatorix mused, frowning. "However, it may simply be the influence of the child with in her."

"Then why does Alaria have a gedwey ignasia?" Murtagh countered. "Isn't it the mark of a great spell or something?"

Alaria was not listening to the conversation that raged around her. She stiffened as she felt something tentively flicker across her mind. She stared into the eyes of her Dragon and he gazed back.

"_My name is Alaria and I mean you no harm."_ She thought, pushing the idea out with her mind. _"Tell me your name…is it Muzak?"_

The dragon blinked in surprise then a soft, lilting voice rasped into Alaria's subconscious.

"_How did you know?"_ The male dragon asked. _"My name_ is _Muzak."_

"_I felt connected to you from the start_." His rider explained. _"It was like a pull, leading me towards you. Why did you hatch for me?"_

"_It was time. You are my rider."_ The dragon answered.

Alaria still felt confused at the explanation and Muzak sighed.

"_I felt safe in your arms and I knew that it was you who I was meant to be with." _He said again.

"_Oh." _She replied, holding her arms around her stomach. The baby inside nudged lightly.

"Alaria?" King Galbatorix asked. Her head whipped around frantically, feeling the terror of her Dragon.

"_Who is he?"_ Muzak growled, his scales tingling.

"_He is the king."_ She answered. _"He is an alright man but very destructive so do not do anything to annoy him"_

Then she stopped conferring with her Dragon and talked directly to Galbatorix.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I need to take the youngster to Shuikan for conformation of whether or not the youngster is his." He explained and Alaria nodded.

"_Muzak?"_ She asked and he tilted his head, watching her carefully.

"_Yes?"_ the Dragon intoned. _"Who is Shuikan?"_

"_You understood all that?" _she gasped, disbelieving.

"_Of course."_ He answered, chuckling slightly. _"Did you think I could only understand you?"_

"_Kind of."_ She admitted reluctantly.

"_Well, I can understand every word he said…but who is Shuikan_?" the Emerald Dragon persisted.

"_He is possibly your father and He is the King's dragon."_ Alaria explained. _"Or the other possibility is Thorn who is the dragon of my partner Murtagh."_

"_Who would you rather I was the child of?"_ he asked her seriously.

"_Thorn."_ She answered truthfully.

"_And you are carrying his master's child."_ Muzak observed. _"Well, I hope that I am Thorn's offspring then too."_

He allowed himself to be carried out of the room and Alaria sighed before glancing up.

Murtagh was staring at her with an awed expression on his face and Alaria blushed.

"What's wrong?" she asked; frantically panicking.

"It's nothing." He answered. "It's just that in a month or two, I'm going to be a father."

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with the fact that there's never been a female rider before." She giggled.

"Yeah that too." He answered sheepishly. "It's all pretty overwhelming isn't it?"

"I'm one of a kind." Alaria gloated.

"I knew that." Murtagh grinned. "From the first moment I saw you. I hoped you would choose me, and you did."

"Why me?" Alaria asked, her stomach being nudged again.

"Because I saw in you the missing parts of me." He answered, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "And this baby will be the most loved child in all of the land." 

"What baby?" a shrill voice demanded. Lira had walked past the room at that exact moment, the tiles on the floor carrying the couple's conversation to her ears.

"Nothing." Alaria hissed, wrapping her hands protectively around her stomach.

"Are you expectant?" Elyria shouted as she ran in too. Eragon and Roran were right behind them.

"Get out of here." Murtagh ordered. "It is none of your concern."

"But you said child." Roran hinted. "Does that mean that you are pregnant with a Dragon Rider's baby?"

"What is it to you?" she screamed, standing defiantly. "Why are you all so concerned now? You have never cared before?"

Just as she said that, Muzak came prancing back into the room. He ran straight up to Alaria and licked her hand.

"_Good news, I hope?"_ Alaria asked, turning away from the others so she was facing him directly. _"Since you seem to be so happy…"_

"_It was just as we hoped." _He answered, tail swishing with pride. _"I am Thorn's."_

"_How do they know for sure?"_ She inquired, frowning slightly. _"I mean, maybe he is wrong?"_

"_It can't be." _Muzak explained._ "A dragon smells like their parents and I do not smell like him."_

"_Let's go outside and you can meet Thorn_?" Alaria suggested. She turned to Murtagh.

"Murtagh? Can we go and introduce Muzak to Thorn?" she pleaded, ignoring all the other's unbelieving eyes.

He shrugged and smiled, watching the small emerald dragon strut outside. The humans followed.

"_Where is he?"_ Muzak fretted when the courtyard turned up empty. _"Doesn't he want to meet me?"_

"_Don't worry. He's around here somewhere."_ Alaria reassured him. As if to prove her right, a roar could be heard and thorn's magnificent body lowered itself from the sky.

"_Oh."_ Muzak squeaked as he stared at the big red dragon pacing before him.

"_That is Thorn."_ Alaria said, nudging the miniature dragon forward with her foot. He walked hesitantly, shying back against her as she stepped along with him, her eyes on Murtagh beside Thorn.

Circling curiously, Thorn snapped his teeth at the tiny dragon and snarled angrily. Murtagh spoke with him and Thorn rolled one massive eye before sniffing indifferently at the newborn.

"_That tickles."_ Muzak giggled. Thorn snorted and nudged Muzak, dragging him closer.

"_He likes me."_ Muzak crowed in wonder. _"Alaria, he likes me and I am his son."_

"_Good for you." _She grinned; leaning against Murtagh as the two dragons bonded.

"_I haven't met my mother yet though."_ Muzak thought regretfully. _"Is she around?"_

"_I'll pose it to her Rider." _Alaria said, turning to face Eragon.

"Eragon, can I have a word?" She asked.

"You are a Dragon Rider?" he breathed incredulously. "Has there ever been a female rider before?"

"No. But my Dragon Muzak wishes to meet Saphira." Alaria explained.

"She won't come." Eragon shrugged. "She does not like the baby Dragon because he was spawned by an evil dragon."

Muzak cowered in fear as he thought about what Eragon had said. Thorn snarled angrily and Murtagh hissed.

"_She won't come?"_ Muzak's tiny voice was dejected. _"Not even to see me one time?"_

"_No. Saphira is a devoted Dragon when she believes something is right or wrong."_ Alaria tried to comfort him.

"_So she hated me?"_ he asked. _"And there is nothing I can do to stop that?"_

"_Parents are strange things."_ Alaria answered. _"Be glad that your father is here. He will teach you how to be a real Dragon."_

Muzak gambled and cavorted with Thorn, the red dragon being extra careful with his tiny offspring.

"Do you think our baby will be as close to us as they are?" Alaria whispered; her hand around her swollen stomach.

"Of course." Murtagh reassured her. "You are the most beautiful person in the world. Who wouldn't love you?"


End file.
